datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia/World 1
The Original Known for being the first world of Datearth, Gaia - also known as World 1 - started out as an experiment suggested by players of Datblock. After a beta test run, Datearth was unveiled to the server on this first world. The official trailer of Datearth was filmed on World 1 during its heyday, along with spawning and developing some of the most iconic staff members known to both veterans and newcomers alike. Several organizations were created and initiatives carried out that would set the precedent for community, cooperation, and dedication seen on the Datearth worlds today - from the low-traffic legacy world of Terra to the highly-active Nova and Gladia. History Context Gaia was announced some time in early 2019, around January or late December of 2018, after players on the Datblock survival server requested a new server with unique mechanics. The Survival Servers leading up to the release date were increasingly tense as people prepared to migrate from survival to Datearth. A few weeks before release, a Beta version of the server was released for testing by staff and high-ranking players, including youtubers. This beta server was open only for a weekend and as a result hype for the official opening of the server was increased. Finally, Saturday March 23, 2019, arrived. This day would see the beginning of the Datearth Geopolitical servers - one of the defining points of Datblock itself. Beginnings Gaia, or previously known as World 1, was released on March 23rd, 2019, after about a month of beta testing. The first town created was Berlin, created by kaaale with the help of numerous other players who then transferred power to Holy_Divinity. Under his rule, Berlin would go on to form Prussia. Prussia would become the first nation created on Datearth, being established shortly after Berlin was created on March 23, 2019. In North America, various cities began springing up, including Boston, New York City, and Chicago, all of which would be part of the nation of America. In March, most cities on this continent existed in either eastern America, the Caribbean or any other region not by the Pacific Ocean. Early on in Asia, the nations of North Korea and Japan grew exponentially in the early months of the server, with Pyongyang alone housing 30-40 people. Prior to the rise of Daguo-China in April, Japan and North Korea were the powerhouses of the Pacific and would often rival the each other in terms of population and territory. On the coast of North Africa, Mediterranean towns were considering spamming advertisements to come to their cities all across the North African coastline to try and get more players. Venice was one of the first towns made, slowly climbing rank to later be the capital of Italia and The Trade King with its famous gun shop and goods ( Seen in the Datearth Trailer) Venice was almost chiefly built by GeneralHunter. In Central and South America, little to no towns were created. Only a few settlements were founded in the region during the early months of the server. By April, towns began springing up in Mexico, Panama, and the Caribbean. Meanwhile in Sub-Saharan Africa, towns began rising on Lake Victoria and the costal regions. This region will consistently have fewer towns with less residents than the other regions in Gaia. The Great Meme Wars Some of the very first wars on the server was fought between the First Russian Empire, Japan and Prussia. The war has been dated to around late March to early April (~March 30-April 2) and resulted in a Japanese-Prussian victory and the collapse of the first Russian nation. First Great Meme War Russia, under Ne_Notice, had previous confrontations with the Prussian Nation, led by Holy_Divinity, most encounters lead to a rivalry forming between the two nations. Prussia declared war on Russia in late March, and easily won against the ill-prepared Russian Empire. The reason these wars are called the great Meme wars was because of the amount of memes that spawned from the war's aftermath. Ne_Notice and a few other players made a bunker full of memes as a way to protect themselves against both the Prussians and low internet connections. Second Great Meme War The second Great Meme War was similar to the first, except Russia mobilized all their forces to attack Prussia. Russia declared war on Prussia some time in the first few days of April. Due to the inability of most of the members of Russia to actually fight the enemy, the invasion fell apart in a matter of minutes. Most of the helicopter forces either crashed or fell off their helicopters. This war spawned even more memes than the first war. During this war, Prussia also allied with Japan, causing the Russian forces to become overextended. Unsurprisingly, this lead to a Japanese-Prussian victory. Third Great Meme War The third Great Meme war is not as documented as the previous two wars, but some information is still present. Ne_Notice of Russia declared war on Prussia yet again a few days after the Second Great Meme War. But due to Russia's defeat in the previous two wars, the nation had very little resources and weapons for a third war. Prussia and Japan easily stomped any invading forces and began to push onto Norilsk. Not even the Bunker of memes could protect the Russians, as they were slaughtered by Prussians and Japanese alike. In the end, this war would be the final nail in the coffin for the first Russian Empire. Ambition for Peace As the world became more settled, towns began flourishing, the player base grew, nations formed, and suddenly the world became a lot more smaller and easier to navigate. By early April, a new problem replaced the previous problem of survival. This new problem would be the rise of international terrorism and war. With little to no restraints, people began harassing one another. The Berlin hinterlands became a K.O.S area for Berliners kaaale and Israelites. TheKRNovelist, who joined the server in early April, saw these problems and dedicated his time on the server to preserving peace. He decided that the only way to do that was to form an international organization built specifically to prevent war and violence. This organization would later go on to be United Europa (U.E) and be the most successful organization on any Datearth world, despite lasting for a month. The Player Boom During the period between April and May, the Geopolitica Minecraft server, a server with similar principles and rules to Datearth, was closed down. This combined with an influx of MC Earth players who heard about the server caused Datearth to explode in player activity. It was common to find Gaia having 60-70 or sometimes even 90 players online at any given point. Gaian Golden Age For the average player on Gaia at this time, there would be between 60-80 players online at all times. The economy of the world went far beyond how anyone could have ever seen it go. Trade existed in every city, and generally Gaia was a very popular place at this time, being home to refugees from other Geopolitical servers. This, combined with the peace being kept by both America and United Europa caused Gaia to flourish. New players could make new towns, which in turn could form new nations, and increase the economic capacity of the whole world. This time period, which was between late April and mid June, saw the rise of many major powerhouses, including the Anzac Empire, the American Union, and many other nations. Despite United Europa not existing during this period, its various successor organizations maintained peace between most of the nations on Datearth. But, the Golden Age would be full of both good and bad: with an increased player base came more toxicity and trolling. Falling Apart With an influx of new players came hordes of trolls and other bad players. One of these trolls was a player called xPR3STON, who founded the town of West Chester. At first xPR3STON was like any ordinary player, he joined a nation and was all around a peaceful player. But when xPR3STON was caught trolling _Minceraft_, the leader of Spain at the time, and he was kicked from America, he resorted to wide-scale banditry. He attacked players all over North America, South America, and even Europe during the height of his raids. By late May/early June, his raids became less and less effective, as most of the players adapted to his behavior and either killed him or ran to town claims. Another player, Persisted, had similar origins to that of xPR3STON, a player from humble beginnings who joined a nation and was peaceful. Britannia, a nation based in present-day New Zealand, had a few controversies, such as the K.O.S policy the nation has to any visitor. But the nation never sought to cause harm to players outside New Zealand. SuperMongoose, leader of Britannia, befriended Persisted and Persisted joined Britannia. Things remained quiet until late May, when Persisted made her claim that the server-wide peace couldn't last forever, and thus made it her mission to prove that the peace would shatter. Persisted established a nation off the coast of Britannia called Canterbury Bight, who's sole function was to declare war on other nations. While there is no concrete evidence, it is believed that Britannia protected Canterbury Bight with their policy of killing anyone within a 1,000 block distance of New Zealand (Canterbury Bight was way closer than 1,000 blocks). By Late June, the Canterbury Wars of Aggression had began, ravaging the entire server and plunging Gaia into a dark age. The Great Diaspora Main Article: The Great Diaspora With ever-increasing toxicity, international incidents, and the generally more-violent nature that World 1 had taken on, the people of the original Datearth world were quite ready for an excuse to leave. With World 2 having a reputation as the "warmonger's paradise" at the time, most chose the lesser of the two evils and stayed in World 1; however, this would not last for long. On May 4th, 2019, the players got their chance, sending a flood of players - new and old - to the brand new World 3. At least half of the World 1 player-base participated in the scramble for territory and residents, and with the collapse of United Europa the following day, many were not too keen on returning. As such, World 1 was left with some of the leaders of the old nations and an ever-dwindling base of dedicated players. Splinter Organizations The world made an honest attempt to revive the peace and stability that had, for the most part, been lost. Two major organizations formed before and during the Great Diaspora: The Council of World Leaders and the Empire of Fire. The Council of World Leaders was established in the wake of the collapse of United Europa and was meant to become its successor. However, without the support of the old nations' citizenry, which had all but evaporated in terms of activity besides the leaders themselves, the organization began to be seen as an ineffective force - best described as the League of Nations of the interwar period in real life. The other organization, the Empire of Fire, was formed a week before the Great Diaspora had begun to commence. Known by some as the "economics board," the organization sought to discuss and create standards for trade and commerce across World 1. Again, it mostly failed due to a lack of support from a low player-base Post-Centerbury Wars The Canterbury Wars were some of the most devastating wars in all of Datearth history: singlehandedly beginning the decline of Gaia as a whole. But the affects of the wars was not instantaneous, for most of early July Gaia was still relatively active. During this time, Ireland - which was a veteran nation of the wars - was suffering from a coup of Irish citizens who loathed Irish leader Prank_Perry. This coup would see Prank_Perry ousted from his position in Ireland and the creation of the New Irish Republic. The N.I.R would be one of two super-powers during the Gaia Dark ages. In early July, the nation of France/Muiscas was established in France proper and South America, headed by French player ANTHO1117. France would become relatively influential during the dark ages, controversially killing traveling players and being accused of being the next Persisted-esc nation. The New Anzac Empire came out of the Canterbury Wars far better than any other nation: not only did they help in the eventual downfall of Canterbury Bight, and post-war they became one of the two super-powers in dark-age Gaia. The capital boasted the highest population (117~ players) of any city during this era as well. Starting around July 7, however, the effects of the Canterbury Wars was beginning to show themselves: the player base of the server began dropping to new lows as players left for Novus. This is were the Gaia Dark Ages really began, before only in name. The Remnants Gaia during the fallout of the Canterbury Wars of Aggression was comparable to a post-apocalyptic wasteland, with more abandoned towns than claimed towns, and even less active towns out of the claimed towns. This period of time between July and August was known as the Gaia Dark Ages. Nations once full of self-pride and were once global superpowers disintegrated into ash. The Mighty California Republic, one of the three founding members of the powerful American Union, became inactive and dissolved into nothing more than a memory. In Europe, vandalized towns dot the landscape. From Ireland to Russia lay hundreds of settlements vandalized. The great cities of old, Tarsus, Carthage, Moscow, all fell and were left abandoned. With the introduction of Gladius on July 22, most players fled the war-ravaged Gaia in favor of a new world. Asia was not spared the horrors of the dark ages. Very few towns survived past the Dark Ages, especially in Asia. Only a handful of towns in Japan, Indonesia and Daguo-City in China survived. Every other town in all of Asia succumbed to inactivity, leaving most of mainland Asia in a similar if not worse state than Europe or North America. During the worst of the Dark Ages, only 4 players consistently played on Gaia. By August 20, Gaia was on the road to recovery, and an old player from one of the first Nations on Gaia returned to Gaia. A Newfound Revival By Late August, the effects of the Canterbury Wars of Aggression finally began to subside. Players began returning to Gaia, new towns were being formed, old nations being revived, and new ones rivaling them. The nations of the New Irish Republic and the Anzac Empire were most responsible for the revival of Gaia, encouraging players to return to the original world. On August 20, 2019, bencrab1 returned to Gaia after a 2 month break to find the server severely inactive compared to the same server in June. Over the course of August, bencrab1 began recruiting more and more people to Boston, causing both the city and the nation to become active again. From then on Massachusetts was revived and involved in international affairs again. On September 1, a new player named Airplaneguy9 proposed a new airline, codenamed 'Gaia Airlines' to service airports around the server, such as Rome and Amsterdam, and for the new airline to be headquartered in Johannesburg. The airline, Gaia International Airlines, was approved on the same day, and the airline had 5 flights approved within an hour. Just half a month later, the airline was already well-known, and had an even better known budget subsidiary. This was the very first airline on Datearth, and sparked lots of changes in the aviation industry. As of September, player levels have returned mostly to normal levels, while not as many players as compared to the server's hay day, Gaia is far from being an abandoned world. A Slow Death With the release of Nova on September 21, Gaia's activity levels dropped immediately. Often, as little as two players would be on at once. Following this, Gaia was moved to the legacy section, along with Terra, and Gaia Airlines shut down on October 4. Things only got worse. In December of 2019, the new world Gladia was released. With two more popular earth servers, Gaia was at the bottom of priority for staff. About 2 days after Gladias release, Gaia ceased to exist. Gaia is Datearth's most iconic world, the start of a new revolution on Datblock. The legacy, stories, communities and players of Gaia shall never be forgotten in our universe. Organizations United Europa Main article: United Europa United Europa was founded on April 6, 2019, following the establishment of Geneva. Following two weeks of stability and peace, the organization began to fall apart at the seams - first starting to become an organization that kept all peace then discussing more and more issues that pertained only to individual nations rather than the world as a whole. After a vote was held on May 5, 2019, United Europa was disbanded after significant infighting between the world's two most powerful nations. American Union Main article: American Union On June 2, 2019, the Nations of America (now Massachusetts), the Plains Republic, and the California Republic all decided to form a giant union called the American Union. This union was designed to benefit all the nations in the continental United States. bencrab1 of Massachusetts, Mage_S0ul of California and Mighty_Destroyer of the Plains Republic all became Triarchs (co-rulers) of this new union. A union-wide government was created and centered in Boston in order to administer the union more effectively. On the 14th of June, 2019, Texas voted to secede from Massachusetts and form their own nation, and joined the American Union on the same day. Also on June 14th, the Nation of Laurencia (Formally known as New England, but changed names to avoid confusion with Massachusetts) also joined the American Union. A Congressional Building was constructed in Boston to house the representatives from all the union members. Some time after, around late June, the Nation of the Golden Circle also joined the American Union. At the Union's height, there were 6 member states, spanning from the Pacific Coast to Maine and to Cuba. By late June, infighting between Laurencia, California and the Golden Circle caused the Union to crack. Unable to properly prevent infighting, the Union gradually dispersed throughout July and August. On August 21st, 2019, bencrab1 officially announced that the union was dissolved, as most of the nations in the Union became inactive and some even deleted. As of September 1, only Laurencia, Massachusetts, and Texas remain active former members of the American Union. Gaias Global Court During the first war between the (former) New Irish Republic and the Anzac Empire, The Anzac's proposed a universal court system that was already being put to use before the previous to the Irish revolution. On August 23, 2019, the Gaias Global Court (G.G.C) was established by the remaining nations on Gaia that follows the same principles of peace and diplomacy as the earlier United Europa. However the former leader of the irish republic was Unbeknown to the exstensive Protocols and Advancements written by the anzacs of In the original system, Therefore the Gaias global court was far fetched from the original initial idea. The (New)Court is centered in Boston and members meet up to discuss international policies and peacekeeping. The Founding members Of the New Court were Massachusetts, Greater Albania, The New Irish Republic, The Anzac Empire, the Spanish Empire, Daguo-China, Kenya, Anabasis and Texas. The GGC is currently promoting #SaveGaia, in order to restore Gaia to its former glory. N.A.T.O Main Article: NATO Former NATO members pls add Around June 20th, 2019, during the height of Persisted's Attacks, the members of NATO held an emergency meeting in the Boston mines to avoid detection from Persisted. It was agreed by the members to evacuate all valuables out of the NATO countries and into bunkers. After Persisted's attacks became less and less frequent, unable to create an effective counter-attack to Persisted caused NATO to fall apart, as most members fled to the other worlds. Empire of Fire Main Article: Empire of Fire The Empire of Fire, an organization primarily meant for trade but also meddled in politics, was created by AdamAllen and was based in Baku. This organization was meant to be a successor organization to the powerful United Europa, but after a month or so the organization fell. One major cause of the collapse of the Empire of Fire was the introduction of the Canterbury Wars. Council of World Leaders Main Article: Council of World Leaders JetYi pls add Cities (Feel free to add any history about any city) * Boston * Radville * Johannesburg * Bordeaux Existing Nations * Anzac Empire * Australia * Arstotzka * Brazil * Britannia * Canada * Canterbury Bight * Daguo-China * Florida * German Empire * Golden Circle * Greater Albania * Greater India * Greece * Hispania * Italia * Indonesia * Japan * Korea * Laurencia * Massachusetts (formerly America) * Norway * Plains Republic * Poland * Polaris States * Roman Empire (formerly New Irish Republic) * Serenity League * Spanish Empire * Texas * The Wild Republic * United Confederation * Western Mexico * France (formerly Anabasis) Former Nations * Achaemenid * Babylonia * Bactria * Belgium * California Republic * Imperial Japan * Inka Empire * Ireland (Old) * Greater Kurdistan * Great Britain * Milano * New Irish Republic * Ottoman Empire * Philippines * Portugal * Republic of China * Russian Empire * Sicilia * Spain (Old) * Switzerland * South Africa * Uruguay * Russia Category:Gaia Category:Worlds Category:Information